Maybe Boyfriend
by The Golden Anchor
Summary: Rachel has some trouble thinking that she is pretty after her encounter with Pepper and who is there to assure her of her beauty, her maybe boyfriend?. Puckleberry


After talking to Pepper Rachel ran out into the hallway tear streaming down her face only to run straight into Noah Puckerman. Seeing her tears brought something out of him " Bab-Berry," whoops Puck realized that he was about to say Baby he just passed it off as old habits die hard. "What's wrong?" he asked as he gripped both of her shoulders

She looked up at him with watery eyes " I don't look like Crazy Pepper do I? Am I ugly?" she asked in a freighted voice. Giving her a questioning look a confused and though he wouldn't admit it slightly worried Puck pulled her in the back entrance of the auditorium

"Rach, what's this all about?" he asked in a soft voice. She shook a little as the tears fell down her face. Seeing this Puck wrapped his arms around her petite body while he rested against one of the wool burgundy seats

She quivered in his embrace but finally spoke " Well I thought for a week that I was in love with Mister Schuster …" she started

Puck jumped at this " What?"

Rachel sighed and explained her story . She started with how she went to his house and how his wife made her clean the bathroom. Puck laughed at this. She then told him about how she had made the tie how he had repeatedly sent these messages telling her that she was crazy and he did not share these feelings.

Finally she got to the point " Then I was cornered in the bathroom by Pepper and while she did make me realize I was not nor ever going to be in love with she also in the same part made me feel very non- attractive." Puck raised his eyebrow silently asking what she did " She said ' you and me Rachel were both mildly attractive people.' now I can accept mild but I think I am at least more attractive then p-" Rachel stopped when she saw the look that Puck was giving her " what?"

" Slightly? Mildly Attractive? Rachel you just don't seem to get it." Rachel gave him a look thatsaid get what. " Those skirt those freaking skirt and those heels (AN:/ I know she doesn't really wear heels on the show but you know it just adds to the affect!) don't even get me started on those knee socks . I swear half the guys in the school want to light themselves on fire when you wear those freaking socks and when you Don't wear them it's like nothing your walking around this school with no pants on and I know despite the goodie good appearance you wear those fancy expensive French lacy underwear and just so you know Berry everyone knows not just me because between those extremely short skirts and the way you skip and flounce in them EVERYONE knows and Everyone knows your sexy as hell they're just to scared of the way your so confident and-and." Puck than realized how close he was to Rachel that her chest was almost brushing his. His breathing was becoming low and shallow

" And?" Rachel asked

" And I want to kiss you." he whispered

" Then why aren't you?" and then Puck kissed her.

It amazed him how even though he knew what she tasted like in his mind what he remembered was nothing compared to the real thing she tasted like warm Pillsbury cinnamon buns you know the middle part , the most gooey part, and you are the one that got the bun with most icing so it was just delicious.

Rachel held onto him like Kurt to a 90% off Gucci hat. She fisted her hands into his shirt bringing him as close as possible. Puck brought one hand up from her cheek where it rested to burrow it's way into her hair and the other moved dangerously low on her back arching her towards him.

The kiss went on for a while. Halfway through the kiss Puck realized that he still wanted her, more than he wanted anyone, more than Quinn more than Santana and more than any cougar. And while Rachel realized what made so attracted to Puck, Puck was obviously gorgeous but he was more than that he made her feel beautiful, sexy even he made her feel special like she was one of a kind and more importantly he made her feel safe like nothing could hurt her that as long as she was in his arms she was okay.

Puck reluctantly pulled out of Rachel's warm embrace and sighed looking at his shoes. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment until Rachel spoke up " Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this I'm a relationship sort of girl and your not a relationship kid of guy. So you can forget this happened thank you for helping me I'll just leave." Rachel started to make a move for the door but Puck's strong arm stopped her

" Don't go."

Rachel clearly confused turned on her heals to face Puck "Why not?"

Puck looked at her with pleading eyes " Rachel I would love to make this work but-but I'm scared and there's so many things." Puck looked down at his shoes suddenly finding them very interesting

Rachel took a deep breath than placed a hand on Puck's cheek " Noah this could work but you need to tell me the whole truth."

" Quinn's baby is Mine not Finn's"

Rachel took a step back and let out a breath " Wow." she breathed

"Rachel, Rachel, are you okay?" Puck looked at her cautiously

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled up at Puck "Yes."

" So….?"

" I completely understand why you had to tell me that and while I don't understand why you got Quinn pregnant that is your own business. And no I can't say the idea of I guy that may be my maybe boyfriend impregnated another girl I am okay with it."

Puck just stared at her and then stuttered out " Y-your-r O-okay-y with it?" there was a smile slowly forming on his face. She nodded and puck threw his arms around Rachel holding her tight. After a few minutes Puck backed a little away from Rachel " So I'm your maybe boyfriend?" Puck asked smirking.

Rachel turned a fluorescent red color "Well -I -You-I-er-uh- ARGH!" Rachel sputtered

Puck placed two calming hands on her shoulders and brought his lips to her ear " Rachel I would love to be your maybe boyfriend." and Rachel's breath catches in her throat

* * *

**Hoped You liked it I don't really know if I should continue I have some ideas but I'm just seeing how this goes**


End file.
